


i create you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [18]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Touko dan proyeksi Kakeru di dalam otaknya.





	i create you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Touko masih ingat dengan jelas bayangan kejadian yang dilihatnya saat ia mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan ibu Kakeru.

Hinode. Musim salju. Festival kembang api. Lingkungan baru. Dan Kakeru. Kakeru yang ramah dan baik hati, Kakeru yang murah senyum, dan Kakeru yang punya banyak teman layaknya Touko di dunia nyata.

"Kakeru-kun itu nyata atau tidak, sih?" tanya Touko di dalam penglihatannya kepada Kakeru.

"Aku hanya proyeksi dari apa yang kamu inginkan terhadap diriku, Touko," jawab Kakeru. "Aku nyata di dalam harapanmu, tapi mungkin tidak di dunia nyata."

"Berarti ... Kakeru-kun yang ada di depanku sekarang ini adalah Kakeru-kun yang kuciptakan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."


End file.
